senna part 2
by anieveIII
Summary: i am the same person as anieve, but i forgot my password and made a new acount. It's still as good as the first. dont forget to review it!! I love hearing from my readers!
1. Default Chapter Title

3. The big blue frog led us along the phosphorescent corridor. I walked along stiffly, trying to block out all of my thoughts, but they kept coming in. My family, would I ever see them again? School. Would I ever go to school again? And if I did, what would I be like when I got out of this, if I got out of this? I knew that already, if I were to be back home, right now, I would be scarred in some way, no matter what. Would I go insane? Would I become secluded and mysterious? No, no! Stop thinking! It will only make it worse! Or would I just be thrown in the garbage disposal, and not have a chance to go crazy? Stop it! Stop it! STOPITSTOPIT!!  
  
My thoughts were interrupted, thankfully or so I thought, by our little group being led into a second tunnel branching of from the main one. This one was green, and a second big blue frog thing took us from there. What would this test be? Or would it be a test? Maybe this was the garbage disposal, and we were the failures. A door in the wall opened, and I tried to get a look through. I heard a squeal from the front of the line, and a curse word in French which I didn't understand. I finally saw through. It was a writhing mass of junk, mechanical and organic, stretching on as far as the eye could see, and to make it all worse it was all being slowly compacted, like that scene in Star Wars on the Death Star, except that this time nobody was going to be cracking jokes about getting thinner.  
  



	2. Chapter 3

5. The Garbage disposal. I barely suppressed a scream of horror. Calm. Be calm.   
Calm like a nice sunny beach in Hawaii, with the waves lapping the shore, the sun   
beating down, a glass of cool lemonade, nice and calm… I breathed deeply. I looked   
at a Mexican girl standing next to me. She had an expression of terror on her face.   
"What do you see?" I asked. She looked at me incredulously, like "your about to face   
the worst death possible and you ask me some idiotic question?" "No comprendo   
Engleis." She said tightly. I mentally slapped myself on the forehead. Hard. Duh,   
Senna. No comprendo Engleis. Okay, I told myself, you're going to have to think of   
some other way to figure this place out, because no one else speaks English. Okay,   
were going to think this through logically. Yeah. Logically. I breathed deeply again.   
What are the chances that I was right, and there is a garbage disposal? Why not   
some other method? Gas chambers or something. Maybe if I had been terrified of a   
gas chamber, I would see a gas chamber. Maybe each of us is seeing a different   
thing, based on what we are afraid of. I had an idea. I am going to die from a gas   
chamber, like the six million Jews in Nazi Germany. I am never going to see my   
family again. The image of the garbage disposal flickered. Maybe these people are   
going to mail my parents my clothes, like in that movie, and they wont have any idea   
what happened. The image flickered again. I'm going to die in a gas chamber! The   
garbage disposal was no longer there. It was now, without a doubt, a gas chamber.   
I heard a scream from the front of the line, and looked up.   
  
6. A curtain I hadn't realized was there before, or maybe it wasn't there before, had   
been drawn, and a throne similar to the one in the room I woke up in was revealed,   
but without the big toad guy. It looked decidedly odd sitting in the middle of a Nazi   
gas chamber. The first in line was being prodded into the chamber, though it almost   
certainly wasn't a gas chamber to her. After about ten more seconds the guard-  
slash-guide gave up and shoved her roughly to the side, where she was dragged away   
by something. I realized that I could not turn my head again. I took a deep breath,   
and shoved past the other girls, who seemed more than happy to let me by. I pushed   
past the guard/guide and before I knew it, I was on the throne, and the guard/guide   
and several other frog guys were kneeling to me. The frog guy from the first room   
was there, and he placed his crown on my head, and handed me the scepter. They all   
murmured what must have been a coronation ritual of some sort in frog guy-ese.   
Then a Huge chair dropped out of the sky and landed across the gas chamber from   
me. The Huge chair had an even Huger being in it. " Greetings…" he paused to   
consult some sort of six-legged being standing next to him, but respectfully a few feet   
behind the chair. It was holding a large ledger. "Senna. My name is Loki."   
  
  
  
  
AFTER  
"There are four kids. They all live in the town you lived in, in the old world. I want   
them. You will bring them to me. I will notify you when I am ready. Use any method   
that you choose, but bring them to the lake, to the place where you fell in. I will take   
it from there. Their names are Jalil, April , David, and Christopher."  
  
That was my first mission. There have been others. There will be more. But like I   
said in the beginning, in each one, I screw things up.   
  



End file.
